The present invention relates to a method for producing a component connection, as well as a correspondingly produced component connection.
DE 10 2010 028 322 A1 discloses a method for connecting a first vehicle component to a second vehicle component. Here, first of all the two vehicle components are detachably plugged together. To this end, a ball is attached to one of the two vehicle components, which ball is plugged in a clamping manner into a hole which is provided in the other vehicle component. After the two vehicle components are plugged together, they are welded.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved method for producing a component connection, which method can be used in as versatile a manner as possible, in particular also for setting functional elements, and which method leads to a particularly high connection rigidity.
This and other objects are achieved by a method for producing a component connection, having the following steps: provision of a metal sheet; production of a through hole in the metal sheet, at least one edge section or the entire circumferential edge of the through hole being bent over toward one side of the metal sheet, which results in at least one clamping collar-like element; provision of a further component, from which a spherical or ball-like element projects; introduction of the spherical or ball-like element, from that side of the metal sheet which lies opposite the at least one clamping collar-like element, into the through hole in such a way that the spherical or ball-like element protrudes at least partially out of the through hole on the side of the at least one clamping collar-like element; producing a welded seam on the side of the at least one clamping collar-like element of the metal sheet and/or adhesively bonding the further component to the metal sheet, wherein the welded seam connects the at least one clamping collar-like element to the spherical or ball-like element and/or encloses the protruding part of the spherical or ball-like element in a ring-like manner, and via which welded seam the spherical or ball-like element and therefore the further component are connected to the metal sheet in an integrally joined manner.
A starting point of the invention is a method for producing a component connection, a through hole first of all being produced in a metal sheet. At least one edge section or the entire circumferential edge of the through hole is bent over or open toward one side of the metal sheet, which results in at least one clamping collar-like element.
Moreover, a further component is provided, from which a spherical or ball-like element projects. It can be provided that a section of the further component forms a functional element. The functional element can be, for example, a threaded bolt or a screw, a nut, or the like. The spherical or ball-like element can be welded onto one end of the functional element or can be connected thereto in a different way.
The spherical or ball-like element is introduced, from that side of the metal sheet which lies opposite the at least one clamping collar-like element, into the through hole in such a way that the spherical or ball-like element protrudes out of the through hole at least on the side of the at least one clamping collar-like element.
A core concept of the invention, in particular also in contrast to DE 10 2010 028 322 A1 which was mentioned at the outset, consists in that a welded seam is produced on the side of the at least one clamping collar-like element of the metal sheet, via which welded seam the at least one clamping collar-like element of the metal sheet is connected to the spherical or ball-like element, and/or a welded seam is produced which encloses that part of the spherical or ball-like element which protrudes out of the through hole in a ring-like manner. As a result, the spherical or ball-like element and therefore the further component are connected to the metal sheet in an integrally joined manner.
As an alternative or in addition to a welded connection of the spherical or ball-like element to the metal sheet or to the at least one clamping collar-like element of the metal sheet, it can be provided that the further component is adhesively bonded to the metal sheet.
The metal sheet and the spherical or ball-like element or the entire further component can consist of one and the same material, for example of steel, aluminum or an aluminum alloy. As an alternative to this, the metal sheet can also consist of a different material than the further component. It is contemplated, for example, that the metal sheet consists of steel and the further component consists of aluminum, or that the metal sheet consists of aluminum and the further component, in particular the spherical or ball-like element of the further component, consists of steel.
It is provided according to one development of the invention that the further component is adhesively bonded to the metal sheet in an undercut region which is present between the at least one clamping collar-like element and the spherical or ball-like element. If the undercut region between the “ball” and the clamping collar-like element or the clamping collar-like elements is filled with adhesive, a very high connecting strength can also be achieved by way of adhesive bonding.
Furthermore, the further element can be connected to the metal sheet in a fluidtight manner by way of the welded seam and/or the adhesive bond or the adhesive.
During the production of the welded seam, the at least one clamping collar-like element is melted and material of the at least one clamping collar-like element merges at least partially or completely into the welded seam. In particular, it can be provided that, during welding, material of the at least one clamping collar-like element flows into the undercut region which is situated between the ball or the ball-like element and the metal sheet and fills said undercut region preferably completely and possibly even over the entire circumference of the ball or the ball-like element. As a result, in addition to the integrally joined connection which is achieved by way of the welded connection, a positively locking connection is achieved, which results in a particularly high connecting strength.
It is provided according to one development of the invention that the welded seam is produced in such a way that the metal sheet merges all-round, that is to say over the entire circumference of the ball or the ball-like element, smoothly via the welded seam into the spherical or ball-like element.
The welded seam can be produced without contact by way of an electronically controlled welding apparatus which is arranged at a spacing from the spherical or ball-like element, in particular by use of a laser welding apparatus (“remote laser welding”).
The position of the spherical or ball-like element in space and/or relative to the metal sheet can be detected in a contactless manner and from a distance from the spherical or ball-like element by use of an electronic measuring device, in particular by use of an opto-electronic measuring device.
The positional information which is provided by the measuring device can be fed to the welding apparatus and can be utilized to control the welding apparatus. In particular, the position of the center point of the spherical or ball-like element is helpful for controlling the welding apparatus, that is to say for producing a clean, closed welded seam which extends around the entire circumference of the spherical or ball-like element.
In particular in the case of a “true” ball, that is to say in the case of a spherical geometry, the positional determination of the center point of the ball is possible opto-electronically in a particularly simple way, that is to say with little outlay, in contrast to all other conceivable geometries. If the measuring device is oriented in such a way that a light beam which is emitted by the measuring device onto the spherical element is reflected totally, it is clear that the center point of the ball has to lie on an extension of said light beam. If the diameter of the ball is known, the position of the center point can therefore be determined very simply and precisely.
As has already been mentioned, it can be provided that a section of the further component is configured as a functional element, in particular as a pin-like functional element, from the one end side of which the spherical or ball-like element projects. Furthermore, it can be provided that a ring-like shoulder projects radially to the outside from the functional element, in a similar manner as is the case in a blind rivet. The shoulder can be used as a stop during the introduction of the further component into the through hole. If the further component is introduced into the through hole until the shoulder bears against the metal sheet on that side of the metal sheet which lies opposite the at least one clamping collar-like element, a defined relative position can be achieved in a simple way.
Furthermore, it can be provided that, after the introduction of the spherical or ball-like element into the through hole, the ring-like shoulder covers or conceals the through hole completely.
The ring-like shoulder of the further component can likewise be welded to the metal sheet. The shoulder can be welded to the metal sheet, in particular, via a circumferential or closed annular seam, which has the advantage that this then results in a fluidtight connection between the further component and the metal sheet. This welded seam can also be produced by means of the, or another, electronically controlled welding apparatus which is arranged at a spacing from the spherical or ball-like element, in particular by use of a laser welding apparatus.
Very generally, laser welding devices have the advantage that welded seams can be produced here precisely and with high quality even in the case of constricted installation space conditions, without it being necessary for the welding unit to be moved directly up to the component location to be welded.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.